Now the boys and girls are not alone
by asitiswhenitwas
Summary: Saturday morning at the mansion. Waiting, armor, doubts, fantasies, and a question that has to be asked. ScottRouge, ensemble. Season twoish.


**Title: **Now the boys and girls are not alone.  
**Series: **X-Men Evolution.  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing: **Scott/Rogue, ensemble.  
**Disclaimer: **Own nothing.  
**Notes: **Early season two maybe?  
**Summary: **Saturday morning at the mansion. Waiting, armor, doubts, fantasies, and a question that has to be asked.

---

A light thud as his back hit the door. Not enough to test the latch, but enough to get his point across. His shirt bunched up while his body slid to the floor. He folded his legs under him taking a seat leaning against the door.

His head tilted back slightly. When did the hall lights get so bright?

"Oh, hey… Rough night?"

"Something like that." He turned his head to face her. She was also seated on the hallway floor in a similar position. Except her pajama top was tightly tucked in. Also the little figure on the purple sign posted at eye level on the door that she was leaning on had a triangle for a torso.

Or was it a blue sign. He really didn't care.

"Ah hear ya." She nodded lightly and reminded herself not to stare at his half exposed chest. Her cheeks flushed slightly. Or at least, she hoped it was slight. "How's your shoulder?"

"Could be worse I guess…" He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Is everyone still mad at me?"

"Well…" She sighed. "You did make us re-run that simulation four times… on a Friday night."

"We need to be prepared. I don't think Magneto gives his goons weekends off." He shrugged a little gingerly. Stupid shoulder… "At least I don't think he would… I mean. I wouldn't if I were him… or…" He trailed off, surprised by her light laughter. His eyebrow rose as he looked towards her. That was odd.

"Ah think." She paused, waiting for that scowl to disappear. "Ah think that everyone understands. On some level at least. But Ah guess Jean had a date with Duncan- -"

"So I did her a favor." He interrupted with a mischievous grin.

"… Well. Ah'm not sure about that... Kitty had a date with Lance too."

"You know." A sharp biting laugh. "I'm really not overly broken up by that either… Speaking of Kitty, what is that sound?"

"Either she's trying to shatter the mirror with her voice, or she's singing the hell out of that new Brittney Spears song." She stretched her back out and shifted position against the door.

"Oh… No." He shook his head. "Man. If that's what passes for popular music these days? What can I say? I'm embarrassed to be so un-cool, here I've been wasting all of my money on old Clash LP's."

"Which reminds me- -"

"Just ask." They both smiled. He saw something in that. A slight crack in the armor?

"But…Hold on." He closed his eyes tightly while pulling his glasses off. He gently rubbed the lenses with the front of his shirt then let it fall. He held the 'shades' up towards her.

She looked the lenses over and saw no noticeable smudges.

"They're good." She sighed slightly while running a hand through her hair, drawing a few strands of ivory behind her ear. She tried not to get too disappointed that his shirt had fallen into its intended position.

"But." With another uneven grin he slid his glasses back on. "If you lose or scratch any of them, I'll make us re-run that simulation ten times."

"Yes sir." She mock saluted.

The door behind Scott clicked and swung open. He stood up and got out of the way. A thick plume of steam escaped as the bathroom's occupant stepped out.

She retreated back into her shell.

"Drake?" Scott waved a hand in front of his glasses to make out who it was. "You better not have used all the hot water."

Bobby, to his credit, simply shrugged and made his way down the hallway toward his room.

"You're an 'ice-man' can you even feel hot water?!" Scott continued to rant; starting to follow Bobby down the hall. That unfortunately kept his attention away from the recently vacated bathroom.

It was the telltale sound of air imploding. A 'bamf-ing' if you will; that quickly alerted him to that mistake.

"Aw man! Kurt!" Scott looked over his shoulder just in time to see the door slam in his face. He quietly walked over, leaned against the door, and slid back down into a seated position.

Silence.

Three minutes later, the door behind Rogue clicked and swung open. Kitty bounced out. Rouge stood up and started into the 'girls' bathroom. Halfway thru the doorway, her hand still on the knob, she stopped and looked back at him.

"Hey. Ah'm gonna be quick. If you lock the door Ah don't think anyone will mind if you use the girls room." She pushed away the little voice in the back of her head that wanted to invite him into the shower with her. That will have to be a fantasy for another day.

And bitter tears. Don't forget the bitter tears.

"I'll think about it." He offered a soft smile.

"Sure." She returned it, before entering the bathroom and slowly closing the door behind her.

He tilted his head back and hit the door a bit too hard.

He was sure that the drain would be full of blue fur.

He wasn't sure if the errant spike that tripped him and led to a seven foot fall onto his shoulder was an accident.

As unsettling as that is, it wasn't the biggest question on his mind. A question that was magnified exponentially when Logan walked by and told him to "Hose off in the back yard like a man."

Something he would have to ask the professor as soon as possible.

How the hell does a house this big only have two showers?

**Hitsville U.K.**

_**(Asitiswhenitwas)**_  
Thank you for reading. Feedback is adored.


End file.
